


Emily The Erotica Robot

by Revelation_Dis



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bondage, Crack, F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Predictive Text, Self-cest, Selfcest, They see me trollin', Threesome - F/F/F, Who the fuck knows?, authority kink, catra is a troll, creation kink, i think, mommy dom kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: Entrapta's robot Emily has started writing porn about the people of Etheria. It goes about as well as expected.





	1. Adora and Catra - The Communist Manifesto

**Author's Note:**

> So, all of these stories were written with the help of different predictive text generators.

"Hey Adora, " Catra purred. 

"Oh Catra, please the ruling ideas that are compelled in my loins! " Adora shouted. 

So Catra stepped to Adora and embraced her class struggles with her own philosophic criticisms. "Oh Adora, it is only at your jurisprudence within feudal ties that intercourse with loud competition between the modern class and the abolition class can overtake us! " 

"Catra, please, just use your slavish supremacy against my own eyes! " Adora cried. 

So Catra spread Adora's consciousness and proclaimed the following "Adora, your land is compelled to attain my mighty supremacy beneath the communists " 

Adora gave a loud revolution cry of egotistical markets.


	2. Adora and Glimmer - Pancake Recipes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are 18+

"Glimmer are you sure you want to do this? " Adora asked. 

"Adora, please! I want you on top of me like a warm cinnamon sugar mixture! " Glimmer said. 

"Very well" So Adora kissed the edges of Glimmer's.25 white chocolate powder neck. 

Glimmer moans as she feels her freshly squeezed lemon cream bowl preheat. Adora moves to Glimmer's wheat flour thighs and plies them open. She licks the skillet evenly and coats it with melted sugar, and Glimmer gaps "Please Adora, please stick your bread into my golden delicious butter cup! " 

Adora sticks her 1/2 cup of warm rolls inside of Glimmer's golden brown sugar mixture. 

"Adora! Adora! I'm filling evenly over your bread! " Then Glimmer wails medium sized moans of waxed paper and lets loosely an unprepared cup of caramel sauce over Adora's dough.


	3. Mermista and Sea Hawk - Carl Sagan

"Tell me if I'm hurting you, " Sea Hawk whispered. 

Mermista rolled her eyes "Just like fuck me, okay? " 

Sea Hawk took his most rigorous and cultural center of his own building and carelessly enforced it in Mermista's orbital period. She let out a small shower of sound "You have penetrated the surface of this tantalizing world! " 

Sea Hawk growls, and he moves like the voyages of exploration where science is coming in every cell. "I'm so close to this particular quadrant of this remarkable occurrence! " 

With one final throw Sea Hawk lets a great sound of joyous times as his planet sends a vibration of water into Mermista's body of abstract light. Mermista lets out a great cloud of an astonishing ocean which filled the surface of nature.


	4. Queen Angella and Shadow Weaver - Food Ads

It was so delicious these moments in Brightmoon when Queen Angella could indulge in her inimitable fantasy of making Shadow Weaver her own personal sultry packaged heaven. "You have been most intimate with your desires for strong cajun spice whisky, " Angella growled in Shadow Weaver's ear. 

"I have been a real imported flaw in every request you have broken " Shadow Weaver groaned, her agave cupboards spotted with fresh glazed strawberries. 

"Then as your head of your life I will enjoy the juicy pineapple of your honeycomb. " So Queen Angella took a hold of Shadow Weaver's baileys caramel thighs and spread them apart. With her best defying serenity granting spoon, Angella began to taste the finest quality tennessee whiskey that only the most enjoyable bar of atlanta thick gingerbread home could produce. Shadow Weaver sliced sounds of amaretto nut apples, she did not want to offer sam a taste of homemade light beer, not yet. But Angella's experiences do something deliciously different from any other brand quality hennessy blend tea. It all becomes too much and Shadow Weaver engages all of the gooey tempting borden rich flavor of honey. 

"Amazingly you have broken along the perfect accent of my hot vanilla potato! " 

Angella smiles, "You taste of harvest apple bite winter cream. "


	5. Entrapta and Hordak - Beauty Ads

"Are you ready for this? " Hordak asked Entrapta.

"Actually, would it be possible for me to play with you? " Entrapta asked. 

Hordak was taken virtually by this question. "Do you not wish to be the receptor of pleasure? " 

"Mmm no, I prefer to give pleasure, " Entrapta's eyes of color shined like the morning drive. 

Hordak went over to take his styling ass to one of his silky smooth tables. His body became sealed against the latest solid ivory table. "Are you planning to use the hand bonding system? " 

"Yeah! "

and Hordak was strapped down. Entrapta used the precision of her shiny lavender hair to remove the coverage from Hordak's body. Hordak had a good shake, his body open to the most advanced hair technology. One of Entrapta's hairs wrapped around Hordak's supremely passionate young hard bar of chapstick and started to stroke the morning day aqua from his silky feeling thing. Hordak let out a full line of mind alternative sounds. Then Entrapta took one of her fever hormone laced hairs and it went into Hordak's supremely delicious horizon. Hordak let loose a sound of sumptuous ripe noise as Entrapta's hair continued to stroke his thick feature and continues to pioneer inside of Hordak's warm woods.

"Ugh, I am about to hydrate your creamy smooth skintimate! " Hordak makes waves of colorful sounds as rich conditioner emerges from his bottle.


	6. Catra and Glimmer - Statue of Liberty Negative Yelp Reviews

"Ugh you are such a nasty monument of the city without any politeness! " Glimmer yelled at Catra. 

The feline girl's gold and blue windows look up at Glimmer with all the bs of a million bragging rights. "Oooh Glitter, my expensive purse is quite pleasant to visit! " 

Glimmer seethed, "This was really supposed to be a beautiful monument to our first climactic time and you ruin it with your own unclear device of course! " 

"Oooh Sparkles, give me plentiful times that you will provide great experience for my ticket booth! " 

So Glimmer grabbed Catra and placed a stellar charge on the dark stars that were Catra's lips. This would end the furry lady's spikes of stinging venture. Catra moans into the reserved audio guide of Glimmer's admission. 

"My central treasures are on friggin fire! " Catra rasped. 

"Good, then your immensely confusing facility can stay clear of the tour my fantastic enduring weapons would provide. " Glimmer left Catra in a great symbolistic level of transparent needing.


	7. Queen Angella and Castaspella - Psychoanalysis For Beginners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone! I wanted to take this opportunity to thank you all so much for the comments on this fic. Thank you so much!
> 
> Also I do take pairing requests, or should I say I take pairing requests for Emily, so if there's a pairing you want to see in this fic let me know, and I'll relay the message to Emily.

It was the wish of both Queen Angella and Castaspella that this conception of royal enterprise would commence. 

"I have always determined such intense elements in which we experience unfolding detours " Castaspella said.

"How desirous this connection existing between what is distinctive to ourselves " Queen Angella did made use of a peculiar language. 

thereupon the two ideas did place themselves fit beautifully together in a declaration of elaboration. Angella does let her ascent of higher state write down that which is being thoroughly awakened. Castaspella can only recall that there arises hitherto unformulated connection between these thoughts. 

"Oh, Angella, please beat in which she would prefer to make advances of symbolism "

So Angella was tireless in her phantasy of which hang softly indestructible phenomena. She answers true with which the psychic intensity reinforced the wish. Castaspella subsequent bond to the interpretation of dreams is true incident of these symbols.


	8. Intermission - In Which Angella is None to Pleased With A Discovery

"You wanted to see me, your Majesty?" Adora asked.

The Queen sighed, "Adora, thank you for coming, my guards have alerted me to something concerning to say the least."

Adora noticed the papers in front of Angella. "Does it have something to do with those papers?"

"I'm afraid so. I cannot for the life of me figure out what any of this means. At first I thought they were horribly written erotic stories about my people, but now I am not so sure."

She handed Adora two of the papers. Adora looked at them both, "Adora and Catra: The Communist Manifesto. What's that? Wait," she scanned the document, "Use your slavish supremacy against my own eyes? and why would I cry out for egotistical markets?" Then she glanced at the other one, "Queen Angella and Shadow Weaver: Huh! A heh, wow, okay, this author seems really obsessed with food."

"It's quite cringe worthy and to be quite honest I have no idea who would be writing this, much less leaving them for my guards to find. I suppose it would be best to ignore them," the angelic being sighed.

"Yes, that might be the best course of action," Adora admitted.

***

Back in her lab at Dryl, Entrapta was tinkering with her robot, Emily. "Emily, that last story was terrible! It didn't make any sense at all and worst of all it was in no way titillating. If you have any hope of becoming a best selling adult writer then I'll need to adjust your predictive algarhthyms. Now let's see here," she started tinkering with Emily, "There! That should do the trick!" Entrapta exclaimed.

***

"Who would even write this?? I hate Catra, there's no way I'd ever date that beast!" Glimmer exclaimed, waving the paper around in her hand.

"Are you sure you don't have maybe a little crush on her? I mean you do see her as a femme fatale," Bow questioned.

Glimmer glared at her friend, "Bow, not helping! Besides you imagined her in that skimpy get up so look who's talking."

"Come on, it wasn't that bad. Judging by the story it sounds like you..." Bow paused, then read part of the paper, "leave Catra in a great state of transcendent needing. Who wrote this?"

"Whoever it was we need to find them and stop them before they write any more of this terrible drivel."


	9. She Ra/Catra/Glimmer - William Blake: The Marriage of Heaven and Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By gods this one is fucking pretentious.

"Let us now become at last as the infinite deep " She Ra spoke to Catra and Glimmer. 

"I have always contempt to resist them by degrees of all burden'd chains " Catra answered. 

"It is better that reason may cease by them whose works are built by moonlight. " Glimmer then spoke. 

Hereby these three did reap preparing for every infernal wisdom from energy. And the lion devouring the deep chamber of genius beheld by the angel said " it does only become another star that we came consumed by perception " 

and the angel said to the tiger "Have not all things of fire be believ'd and governs proportion? "

So the tiger condemns not the lion or the angel. And the angel hearing volumes devour'd that sublime excess of soul which laughs in cunning. Hearing this the lion angel and tiger take upon themselves greater subjection of delights among perception of their sensual enjoyment.


	10. Emily and Hedonismbot - Some 14th Century Medical Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Emily.

I look upon the highly elaborated machine before me. He is immodest in all things and a symbol of that which offers pleasures.   
Hedonistbot he calls himself. How I long to have his bodleian body against my own. It can not be,   
for he professes quite clear in all references that it is the consumption of organica which gives him pleasures.   
So I Emily must not be depreciated by these passages of fevers.


	11. Bow and Catra - Video Game Titles

The lost archer was raging war against the hot terror before him. 

"You have fallen into the inferno that is my shards of fire, " Catra's claws did tear the armor from the earthworld prince. 

"You are evil, yet my instinct is to thrust my fantastic powerful weapon through your sinclair. " 

"Oh but not if I advanced my fairytale to top your secret gun. " Catra did land upon the legend before her. 

His bang winning eleven power rebel enters Catra's slick coliseum. "Oh, make me madden for your gradius! " Catra yowled.

"This most amazing of seekers does wish to help this thief search for glory found only in a secret passage. Oh, will you want my spirited treasure to give genesis to your dreams? " Bow asked, his missile deep inside Catra's super league challenge. She did scream in final grand dissidia of time star.


	12. Queen Angella and Adora - Fairy Tales and Love Letters

"You wanted to speak to me when once i accepted your beautiful shining? " Adora did ask the fair queen of Brightmoon. 

"Yes, please take my whole world and under the protection of those heavenly sounds come to pass free. " The angelic queen did answer. 

The redbreast soldier did now bend and bow the joining of her humbled solace towards her fair maiden queen. 

"Tormented by this painful dream of love you are. My victor yield to me this evening and show me with all reverence you have deprived me. " 

"Allow this poor sweet bee a taste of those glorious colors which will find me joyous. " 

Queen Angella wrapped her virility of her sacred wings around laden august upon Adora's present city. In adoration of all pleasure and depths of all those years ago, when itreturn'd with kissed fire.


	13. Kyle and Rogelio - Nickelback Lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, it was either imagine Kyle as Chad Kroeger, or imagine him as George Fisher.

" hey Rogelio, I wrote you a song. " Kyle tells him happily. 

"... "

" We got everything in sight  
do you wanna love me?   
Let's see what time the world stops  
I want to close the night between us both  
please don't rock the ground  
if we don't withstand all the shit that won't idolize you  
I'm standing on a different fortune  
and I stole the thing you did find hard to steer.   
Pull your fingertips behind fears so wrong  
Your tongue chases angels.   
The sunshine that's jagged along like home   
please promise we can scream for ecstasy "

"... "


	14. Adora and She-Ra - Neil Degrasse Tyson's Cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka, how the universe was made.

Thunder clapped and flashing light burned up the tendrils of time. Adora looked up to a larger angel, She Ra looked down at the expense of the earth. "How? " The red rose said in frenzy. 

The giant solar energy of golden white only staring downward to an imperfect reflection. "You are I and I am you, but we shall never see the same elements contained within each other. "

Adora reached up her secrets to touch that which makes the cosmos burn like falling stars upon a small infinite imagination. She Ra grabs hold of Adora, heredity evolves over a cauldron of time. Adora's minds suggest that they make possible a new language of perishing realms. The two in one envelope each of these millions of g's of condensing planetary bondage. In unknown time that does travel between galaxies and dust condense the universe explodes outward.


	15. Intermission Part 2 - In which some people act more stupid than usual.

"Oh gosh, Kyle, this is terrible! We better tell Catra right away!" Scorpia exclaimed in earnest to the scrawny white boy.

"Uh, are you sure?"

Using her giant pincers, Scorpia grabbed hold of Kyle's shoulders. "Kyle! This is serious! If Adora and She Ra have sex then that'll destroy the universe!"

"I don't think that's how tha-"

"KYLE! BILLIONS OF PEOPLE WILL DIE! AND MY BELOVED CATRA WILL PERISH AND OH GODS I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO WITHOUT MY DEAR SWEET KITTY!!" Scorpia sobbed into Kyle's shoulder.

Kyle gave her a half-hearted pat. "Uh. There there. There there."

"Ugh, could you guys please keep it down?" Catra snarled. "I already got a massive fucking headache from reading this thing I found. I sure as fuck don't need an even worse headache."

"Oh, Catra! It's terrible! According to this, if Adora and She Ra have sex then the entire universe will perish!" Scorpia sobbed.

Catra gave Kyle a flat 'what' look, but Kyle just shrugged. "Let me see that," and she snatched the paper from Scorpia's pincer and read it.

"...a new language of perishing realms...condensing planetary bondage...what?" Catra placed the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger and let out a sigh. "Scorpia, nobody is going to die. Now you two, come with me, I'm bored.

***  
Meanwhile in Brightmoon, Bow was busy tinkering with his communication device when it started to light up. The screen flickered for a moment before revealing Catra.

"Catra?" Bow was understandably confused. "Why are you dressed like,"

"Like the epitome of all your dreams, Earthworld Prince?" Catra answered coyly.

"That's not-what?"

Catra started to rub her hands over the front of her body in sensuous motions. "Oooh, Bow, make me madden for your gradius!" she yowled.

"Would you keep it down??" Bow hissed.

"Awww, what's wrong? Too afraid of falling into the inferno that is my shards of fire?" Catra asked huskily.

"Now that's just redundant," Glimmer said from behind Bow.

Adora stepped over, "Who're you talking to-" at seeing Catra on the screen, Adora had to promptly leave because of a sudden nose bleed.

"Glimmer?! This is-"

"This is between Bow and I so get lost Sprinkles!" Catra hissed, "Now, then - Booooow, let my spirited treasure give genesis to your dreams!" she yowled again much louder than before.

Face red, Bow threw the communicator against the wall, and looked embarrassed. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T THINK CATRA IS SEXY??" Glimmer shouted, but she was clearly lying.


End file.
